


May I Kiss You?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: A thought crossed her mind and she started to lean closer to the other woman. "Deanna?"





	May I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Mass Effect or Star Trek (tv), anypair, "May I kiss you?"

The picnic had been Deanna's idea. She had thought that lunch on the holodeck would be a great way to take a break from the stress of their jobs.

As she took another sip of her drink and looked over at Deanna who was telling a story from her childhood, she found herself thankful Deanna had suggested this. She reached out and placed a hand over Deanna's and Deanna paused, her eyes falling on their hands. K'Ehleyr immediately pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry."

Deanna just smiled and took K'Ehleyr's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Don't be."

A thought crossed her mind and she started to lean closer to the other woman. "Deanna?"

"Hm?"

"May I kiss you?"

Deanna looked surprised for a moment before nodding. "Yes."

K'Ehleyr smiled and cupped Deanna's face with her free hand before leaning in and pressing her lips to Deanna's in a soft kiss. Deanna chased her lips as she pulled away and they kissed again.


End file.
